German Patent No. 1 158 800 describes a sewing device of such type is known, at which at an arm of the sewing head there is arranged a rotary housing and a hook bearing receiving a hook, at which both, the rotary housing and the hook bearing are uniangularly drivable. Into the rotary housing a needle thread is fed concentrically to the axis of rotation. From this document it is not realisable how the thread guiding is accomplished after entering the rotary housing. Furthermore, it is not realisable how the drive means for operating the presser foot resp. the presser foot bar is supplied with energy.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,049,520 describes a sewing machine for embroidering, at which a needle, a hook and a presser foot are rotatably arranged about the longitudinal axis of the needle. In order to transmit axial movements there are provided slide rings having grooves operating with actuating cams which serve for feeding in axial drive movements from a stationary part of the machine onto a rotatable part of the machine. In such manner, for example, the up and down movements of the presser foot and the movement for driving the needle bar are transmitted. Such a transmission of forces requires a clearance between the cooperating drive elements so that only relative low RPM-rates essentially lower than 1000 RPM as sufficient at embroidery machines are achievable only due to such kind of construction. Furthermore, such kind of force transmission cannot be constructed with low frequency noise generation which however must be guaranteed if the movements must be performed in synchronism with stitch formation. As in addition to this such constructive embodiments of force transmission are exposed to relative high wear, a sufficient lubrication must be assured as this, for example, could be accomplished by means of a closed machine housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,458 describes a two needle sewing machine, at the sewing head of which is arranged a rotary housing comprising the needle bars, at which the rotary housing is uniangularly drivable together with hook bearing as to render possible a so called tangential sewing. The threads are supplied from the stationary part of the sewing head. Due to this construction the rotatability of the rotary housing is exposed to a certain limitation as the threads on their paths from the takeup lever to the feed-in into the splitted needle bars can cross each other resp. can be twisted about each other at corresponding rotation of the rotary housing. A presser foot bar is spring-loaded and operably actuated by means of a grooved collar, which is operated by a pneumatic cylinder provided in the stationary part of the rotary housing.